Adrianne Roe
Adrianne Roe, is the younger sister to Dartan Roe, leader of the Tempest Born Company of which she belongs to as an auxiliary member at this present time. Background Born on the wrong side of the family and growing up in immense poverty, its no surprise how Adrianne ended up today, raving mad and practically insane, addicted at that. One of the youngest members of a poor family, Adrianne grew up close to her siblings, especially Dartan. Life was hard in the Plaguelands, and she knew it better than most. Born near Andorhal (the exact location is unknown, for the family moved around at times), Adrianne was put to menial work soon after she could walk, for the threat of starvation was always imminent. Working from age six, she tried her best to earn her keep for the family, as that was all she had. And during that time, it seemed that life would never change for her. It was humbling somehow; she wouldn't think twice of doing menial chores, if it meant that her hard earned wage could feed the family that night. This had repercussions; she never got to have a proper childhood, or learn to read or write as she was too busy simply trying to survive. A child so young, already bearing the problems and dilemmas of adults, despite not being psychologically nor physically equipped to do so. Knowing no other life, she grew up hard working and diligent, hell bent on providing for her family. Doing so, she maintained a close relationship with her brother, Dartan, until he left Andorhal abruptly when she was around eleven years old, the economic state of the family driving him away as well as the fact that he was another mouth to feed. Distraught, Adrianne lost the proverbial anchor that kept her grounded, and that incident was the beginning of the end, though she had yet to know it. The shift in her personality was the most significant change. Previously sweet and kind, her mood changed from happy to demure, austere even. Where innocence had once been, now contained cold darkness, as if she knew that life was suffering, the end to her childhood, if that hell she had been put through could even be counted as one. She missed him dearly, and wasn't afraid to say so, and would spend hours staring into the horizon, hoping hope against hope that her brother would return. However...he never did. Today, she looks back onto that time as one where her depression first set in, an almost catatonic state of perennial silence, hell bent on searching for him. Her hopes skyrocketed whenever she saw a figure coming along the winding dirt road, but they were dashed each time until she was only filled with despondency and despair, rage even, at her brother running away. Though she knew in heart that his reasons were logical, her mind didn't seem to process it; it couldn't. She built barriers around herself during that time, retreating into her psyche as a last resort to keep herself from falling apart. But alas...that didn't help. Adrianne's workload had become immense at age fourteen, barely a teenager, and the stress was piling on. The birth of a few siblings put more pressure on the girl, and she was close to her breaking point, so close that it almost seemed tangible. She was terrified of the world, and disappointed; her mental state was the familiar smashed glass, seemingly irreparable. He had always reassured her that it would be alright, and that everything was going to be okay and that they were going to get out of this hell somehow. But he wasn't there when she needed him most, and that was a pivotal factor that would affect her future greatly. Driven by terror, Adrianne's delirium created a plan, a plan that was doomed to fail but a plan that she -had- to carry out, almost a compulsion. Hoarding her wages for the next few days (and going without meals), she packed up her meagre possessions one night and ran away. Not knowing what she would find, she stumbled on, starvation-induced hallucinations and other extenuating factors keeping her moving. It never crossed her mind that it would be a terrible idea to do so; she had only one goal in mind, to find her brother or die trying. She wandered aimlessly for two weeks, before she stumbled into a group of men, travelling bandits perhaps. Weakened, starving and dehydrated, she was easy prey for them when she naively inquired if they had seen her brother. Under the ruse that they had seen him, they led her on to weaken her further, before drugging and kidnapping her, taking her away to an unknown location. They assaulted her and broke her, repeatedly, day after day, and despite her fiery spirit, her body proved too weak against the cocktail of drugs and abuse. Adrianne can remember the exact moment she broke, the submission, the despondency and hopelessness that took over her. She remembers the second she give up, too weak and powerless. Hatred. They used an unknown morphine-like drug to keep her sedated, and that had its effects. Her addiction to the drugs began right about then, and it was that addiction that kept her tethered to them. She couldn't live with the men, but couldn't live without them either. They dosed her up with larger and larger doses, so much so that she nearly overdosed. This took a toll on her physically; her hair fell out and her already thin frame grew emaciated. Starvation and mental/physical abuse had taken its toll on her by then; she was a shadow of her former self. Its hard to believe that a few years could change her. She managed to escape at eighteen, somehow. Its still a mystery to her, but something drove her to leave, not unlike the force inside that had made her leave Andorhal in the first place. The captors hadn't chained her prison of sorts properly, the shackles left loose, thinking that they had doped her up enough so as not to make a fuss. However, she had developed a tolerance to the morphine, and that had simply caused her to have hallucinations of an unknown origin. Crazed and raving mad, the girl somehow managed to wander down to Stormwind City, despite going through withdrawal. If one were to ask her how she had done that, she would reply with a shrug. Somehow, it seemed like destiny was on her side. Her body had more or less crashed; organ failure, drug withdrawal and extreme emaciation had pushed her physically to the breaking point. She still suffers repercussions from that to this day; there are some experiences that one cannot recover from. Adrianne was picked up by the Church of the Holy Light, and taken her into their custody, to wean her off the drugs and to give her some peace of mind. Her mind was the most stable during the two months she spent in the Cathedral, one of the only times in her life that she would be physically and mentally stable. She looked almost...healthy, or at least as close as it could possibly get. She relapsed soon after she left; all of her stability being swept away from under her feet like the proverbial rug, sending her tumbling. The sense of impending doom, multiple existential crises', and a lack of purpose in her life forcing her to seek out the numbness once more, for she craved the floating sensation of nothingness. She found herself some 'medication' soon after she left; it is unknown how she got it, but she definitely got it from someone. Meaning just to do a little bit, she soon went overboard with it, and nearly overdosed several times. Adrianne wanted to stop, so desperately, but found that she physically couldn't, for she would break if she did. Stretched to her breaking point multiple times, it seemed that this time...if she broke again, she couldn't be repaired again. That didn't work, and she was soon mainlining the drugs in massive amounts, so much so that she would have died several times over if not for her morphine intolerance. She stumbled upon her brother Dartan at the docks one day, raving mad and off her head, completely insane. It seemed that her 'goal' had been accomplished, to find her brother, but at what cost? Her mentality? Her physical self? Her health? Was it worth it? To her...to her, it was. Personality Adrianne possesses an intense personality, one that is extremely turbulent. She shows tendencies of bipolar disorder, a manic/depressive shift that seems to jump from one extreme to another. The girl is a convocation of emotions and repressed memories, as well as trauma that has shaped her to become who she is. On the surface, she is a rather demure girl, saucy and witty at times, but that only serves to hide the maelstrom of agony that she hides underneath. The tip of the proverbial iceberg would be the addiction that drives her to do unspeakable things for the high once more, the depression and the mood swings from that a factor in her personality as well. She is a turmoil of pain, but she tries to hide it, only showing it when she breaks down, which is increasingly often. Untrusting and distant, Adrianne may appear standoffish but that is simply to hide her insecurity. Due to the stigma around her addiction, she is usually shut out and silent, only revealing herself to those she trusts. It is difficult to earn said trust but once one does... On the other hand, Adrianne is a loyal, trustworthy girl, who will do anything for those she cares for. Saucy and sarcastic, she possesses a witty sense of humour that shows that the grey girl clearly -does- have something within the empty figure and the blank, gaunt stare. However, this aspect to her is buried deep within, and not many get to experience this side to her. Adrianne is fearful of change, and terrified of losing control, to the point where she is almost obsessive compulsive about it. Extremely depressed, she sometimes exhibits suicidal tendencies, but she simply wants to feel something other than her mental agony. She'd rather feel bad physically than mentally, hence the drug use. Her hobbies include reading (barely), listening to her brothers' stories and observing. Family Adrianne's father was Dartan Roe Senior, and her grandfather was Dartan Roe Senior (Senior?), and so on and so forth, with all the men being Dartan(s). She was born to an unknown mother, with several unknown siblings, to the 'bad' side of the family, the one wrought with poverty. The only family she keeps in contact with is her half-brother, Dartan. Relationships Dartan Roe Her older brother. She would do almost anything for him, even give her life if need be. (TBA) Skills Labourer Adrianne has spent most of her life working menial jobs, and won't hesitate to do so if need be. Desensitised due to her childhood of working said jobs, she is extremely good at earning her keep. Unerring Stubbornness Adrianne is extremely adamant, and hard to beat in an argument if she's passionate about it. Sass She often turns to this when speaking to her brother, especially when he has done something impulsive. Though by no means a skill, that can come in handy in some situations. Manipulative Despite all her hardships, Adrianne is a charismatic girl, who when needed, can be extremely manipulative. She uses this to her advantage. Survivor She's been through a lot, and is still in one piece, physically at least. Bring it on, world. Flaws Illiteracy Adrianne never learned to read and write as a child, and can barely do so now. Her writing capability stretches to her writing her own name in chicken scratch writing, and her reading is practically nonexistent. Addiction She has spent most of her short life addicted to substances, from morphine to street drugs, cut with hazardous materials. This sparks a severe fight-or-flight reaction, and in turn makes her do unspeakable things in order to get her 'fix'. Instability (Mental) Her mentality is not exactly stable; she could go off the deep end any moment, to the point where she would be considered a danger to herself and to those she is close to. Manipulative Though at times an attribute, Adrianne has little concern over manipulating someone, if it means that she can have her 'fix' in times of desperate need. Trivia - Adrianne's mental state is a turmoil; one could say her condition is symptomatic of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder as well as Bipolar Disorder. - She uses her addiction to cope with life, for she doesn't know how else to do so. She isn't much of a talker, preferring to keep her problems under wraps until its usually too late. - Ironically, Adrianne is somewhat of a control freak; she has to be in control of her emotions and such or she will go berserk. She compensates for the turmoil by quelling it with drugs, which in turn causes her to lose control even further. Its a rather vicious cycle. - Addy barely eats, even though she has the chance to nowadays, a form of self punishment due to her crippling self doubt, perhaps. - However, she (like the player) does drink copious amounts of coffee. - Adrianne also suffers from atelophobia, the fear of not being good enough. - Her 'faceclaim' and voice reference would be Angelina Jolie's Lisa Rowe from Girl Interrupted (1999). The majority of her character art comes from this. - Another one of her faceclaims would be a recolour of Alice Liddell from American McGee's Madness Returns, if that gives any perspective. - Adrianne is often on at odd times of the day, due to the fact that the player resides in the United Kingdom. Also, she frequently disconnects, because living near the Welsh border comes with unbelievably bad wifi. The player would also 'afk' quite often, due to rapidly shifting schedules. - If needed, please don't hesitate to message at Adríanne (alt code 161 for Windows, and number 3 for Macintosh). Category:Story - Characters